A Trip to Eden
by EvilMicella
Summary: Was called, "Maine, Here We Come!"..What happens if EVERYONE from Hogwarts goes to Maine? Chaos, dissorder..and not to mention a lot of fun. A trip of a life time, and you can't miss it! I wasn't sure on the rating, but just to be safe! R/R
1. Finding It Out

Maine, Here We Come!  
  
It was Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 6th year at Hogwarts, and one of the best years as well. Not knowing what would come, they slowly walk in the Entrance Hall.  
  
"Another boring year.." Ron huffed. Harry looked at him, shocked.  
  
"BORING?? In our 1st year, we played through a lot, like a three headed dog, a snarl thingy, flying keys, and chess! Not to mention chess was the hardest, and most exciting thing for you," Harry started.  
  
"Oh, yes, almost being killed by a piece of stone was really fun," Ron snorted.  
  
"And the second year, we went through a lot, also! The polyjuice potion-" Harry started again, but Ron interrupted.  
  
"Don't tell me you loved being Crabbe..or was it Goyle?" Ron asked.  
  
"Beats me, but shut up for a sec." Harry replied, angrily, though Ron knew he wasn't really angry, "And entering the Chamber of Secrets! Even if Hermione was petrified along with many others." Harry glanced at Ron, who winced at the thought.  
  
"Sorry," Harry quickly said, "But she IS alive still. Frankly, she's behind you, and if you know what's good for you..you'd ask her out!" Harry whispered.  
  
"Shut up..just continue," Ron muttered.  
  
"In our third year..oh, yeah..you were knocked out most of the exciting part.." Harry said slowly.  
  
"Wow..really?" Ron said, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, in our 4th year-" Harry started, but once again was interrupted by Ron.  
  
"-We had a fight and didn't speak for ages, leaving YOU with Hermione, and me with Fred and George. They were fascinated with trying to put spiders down my pants.." Ron said.  
  
"Well, last year, we defeated the Dark Lord!" Harry said, full of energy.  
  
"Correction, YOU defeated the Dark Lord while I wet my panties," Ron said, shaking his head.  
  
"You did? You know, Ron, some things are meant to be kept to themselves," Harry said, disgusted.  
  
"What are you boys talking about?" Hermione asked, walking up to them.  
  
"Ginny. She's grown, hasn't she?" Harry said, looking over at where Ginny was, talking to Lavender and Parveti. The three of them spotted Harry, Ron (who was about to choke Harry) and Hermione, and waved.  
  
"What was that, Harry dear?" Ron yelled, about to knock Harry over, but Hermione grabbed his ear.  
  
"That's enough sugar for you, Mr. Weasley," she said, and dragged him on the other side of the table, across from Harry.  
  
"Yes, MUM," Ron said, though very madly.  
  
After 5 minutes, Professor Dumbledore stood up, and smiled at everyone. The sorting had taken place while Ron and Harry were fighting.  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. May I say an exciting year as well," Dumbledore said, with a hint of mystery in his voice. 'Oh, no,' Ron thought, and put his head on his hands. "Every student attending, including some teachers, are to be going to Maine!" Everyone was quiet and confused. Some muttered, "Maine? What's that?" or "Sounds boring..what would we be doing?".  
  
"Maine, of course, is in America. We will be first riding the train to an airport, flying to Maine, since it is over the seas, and riding the rest of the way to our hotel in a bus. A fancy bus, mind you. The ones that have tvs, and soft seats. I remember once when I had to sit next to a hag.." Dumbledore started, but getting stern looks from some of the teacher, you guess which, he stopped. "Anyways, everyone is allowed to go. Those who wish not to, will have to stay here with Professor Snape." Now there were mutters consisting, "I'm sure going to Maine now!" and "An idiot would be likely to stay." Harry and Ron laughed at them. Hermione had just smiled.  
  
"You will be in groups, I may say. Nine or ten a group," he continued. Everyone gasped. 'A lot to ask for,' Hermione thought. "But don't worry! If you have trouble finding that many, we will be happy to help. Now, we will be leaving in two days. Letting you rest from the journey here, and a day to pack. A slip will be on your beds and you will write out the people in your group. Now, after a long chattering, dig in!" and the plates filled with food.  
  
"Ooh, does this sound fun!" Ginny said, sitting next to Harry, who kind of blushed. Nothing more was said during the feast. When it was all over, Harry, Ron and Hermione headed towards the Gryffindor common room. As they were told, they said the new password.  
  
"Butt head," Ron said, and Hermione smacked him on the shoulder.  
  
"That's not the password, idiot! It's 'whizzles'," Hermione said, and the picture swung open. Inside, everyone was running around, already getting ready for the trip.  
  
"You have tomorrow, you know," Ron muttered.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't blame them, it's too exciting to wait!" Hermione said.  
  
"What else are we going to do tomorrow? I'm sure it won't take ALL day to get packed," Harry asked. Ron shrugged, but Hermione took a deep breath.  
  
"Professor McGonagall told me that after we have finished packing, there will be a big feast," Hermione said, but then shrugged herself, "But that's all. So, I guess we just sit and wait.." At that very moment, Ginny came running up to them, and she looked really happy.  
  
"Hermione, guess what? Professor McGonagall's letting the girls go to Hogsmeade and shop for some supplies! You know, bikini's and such!" Ginny squealed. Ron just snorted.  
  
"You and Hermione? In BIKINI'S? That's a sight to see," he laughed. Ginny walked off saying, "boys". But Harry remembered something..  
  
  
  
A/N I hope ya like it! It's based on my thought and on MY vacations to Maine. There are lots of characters to come, just so ya know. And this will probably be the longest story I wrote so far. Mwahahahaha..BETTER THAN YOURS, CC!!! (Dark-Angel-007) Plz review!! 


	2. Who to Choose

Who to Choose  
  
"You know what? We better get to our dorms so we can write who we're going with," Harry said, and they ran up the stairs.  
  
"Don't forget me, you guys!" Hermione said, turning right to the girl's dorm, as Harry and Ron turned left.  
  
"Don't worry you little head off; we won't!" Ron said back, and opened the door. Seamus, Dean, and Neville were sitting in a corner. They looked up as Harry and Ron got near.  
  
"Hey, you guys. Want to be in our group? So far, that would be 5," Dean said, counting them all up.  
  
"Yeah, but don't forget Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Or Lavender," Dean said  
  
"Or Parveti," Seamus also said.  
  
"And Ginny," Harry joined in.  
  
"And my granny!" Neville chimed in, and they all laughed.  
  
"We better ask the girls before they decide to go with someone else!" Seamus suddenly said, jumping up and running to the door, as the others followed. But when they opened it, they hit someone in the head.  
  
"Hey, watch it!" Ginny said, laughing, while rubbing her head. Behind her were Lavender, Parveti, and Hermione.  
  
"We wanted to know.." Ron and Hermione said at once.  
  
"If we all can be in a group? Yeah," Harry finished.  
  
"Great! Then it's settled! Hmm..ok..Ron, Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Parveti, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. Am I forgetting someone?" Hermione said, looking around, "Nope, I got you all." Everyone else wrote the names down as well.  
  
"What do we do now?" Neville asked, but as he asked, the papers disappeared from their hands.  
  
"Well, there ya go!" Seamus said, wiping his hands.  
  
"Let's get some sleep, because we have a lot to do tomorrow!" Ginny said, who couldn't stand still. She seemed to be too excited. Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ok, before we go, is anyone doing shopping tomorrow with us?" Parveti asked, and the guys all laughed.  
  
"Nah, that's ok. I have a bikini, thanks," Dean laughed, with everyone else, even the girls.  
  
"Then we'll meet up with you guys at least before we leave. Make sure we all are here, exactly here, at the time we go, understood?" Lavender laughed, and the girls went into their dorms, and the boys to theirs.  
  
"I'm very tired, for some reason," Ginny yawned.  
  
"That's what happens at this time of night," Parveti teased, and pulled her covers over her heads.  
  
"What kind of swimming apparel are you going to get, Hermione?" Ginny asked, quiet curious.  
  
"I don't know, really. Maybe a bikini," Hermione blushed.  
  
"That's great, Hermione! You'll look great in one of those, I bet you!" Lavender said.  
  
"You can show off for Ron!" Parveti giggled.  
  
"Now wait just a minute-"Hermione started, but Ginny kicked in.  
  
"Hermione, you know you like my brother!"She also giggled. "Seems like everyone has someone they like in the group. I like Harry, Hermione likes Ron, Lavender likes Dean, and Parveti liked Seamus, am I correct?" and everyone nodded, including Hermione.  
  
"Well, tomorrow is our chance to show it, and of course, the trip," Parveti said, and then yawned, "Now, in order to get o tomorrow, we better get to sleep."  
  
"It is tomorrow, you know. It's 1:37," Hermione yawned back.  
  
"Well, when it's light out tomorrow," she lazily replied.  
  
"But it is light.." Ginny started, but Parveti threw a pillow at her.  
  
"Tomorrow at 8:00! Just go to sleep, will you?" Parveti begged, and started to snore.  
  
The boys, on the otherhand, weren't asleep.  
  
"I personally have nothing to wear to swim in," Harry said, searching his trunk.  
  
"Oi, here Harry, borrow mine," Seamus said, throwing him some black ones, "I have another. It's dark brown."  
  
"Eck..mine are dark blue, but I guess it's better then having maroon colored ones," Ron said, holding his up.  
  
"I'm sure that'll impress Hermione," Dean said, as Ron's cheeks turned a deep red.  
  
"Yes, we all know your secret, Ronald," Seamus laughed, "Don't think it isn't obvious."  
  
"Shut up," Ron said, but then looked up at everyone, "it isn't THAT obvious, is it?"  
  
"I'm afraid so," Neville said, trying not to laugh. Harry looked at the clock. It said 1:44.  
  
"Lets go to sleep guys, I'm beat, and besides, the sooner to sleep the sooner to rise," Harry said, falling back on his bed, "Oh, and thanks for letting me borrow your extra swimming shorts, Seamus."  
  
"No worries. Oh, you can have them if you want, I look terrible in black for some stupid reason. Dark brown seems to be my color, some how," Seamus yawned, putting his face into his pillow.  
  
"Someone turn off the lights," Neville moaned, trying to block them from his eyes with his sheets.  
  
"I'm too lazy to, so, I'm out," Ron yawned. "Besides, Harry's closest." As soon as he said that, Harry ran on the other side of the room, away from the light switch.  
  
"No, I'm not, or at least not anymore," Harry said.  
  
"Well, you're up!" Dean said, shielding his eyes with his hands, but just then, Harry fell to the ground and pretended to snore.  
  
"Well, if no one gets up and shuts it off, then I guess we'll have to sleep with it on," Seamus muttered.  
  
Since no one wanted to get up and turn it off, they slept with the lights on all night, while either putting their sheets over their heads, or laying face down in their pillows.  
  
A/N Mwahahaha, I can tell SOMEONE'S lazy! I can also tell that I'm gonna have a lot of chapter's in this one!! I'm so proud, *wips tear away* Any who..plz review, and I PROMISE it'll get exciting! 


	3. Out to Hogsmeade

Out To Hogsmeade  
  
The sunshine came through the girl's dormitory. Before they knew it, Ginny got up and started to jump on her bed.  
  
"Guys, wake up! We're going to Hogsmeade today!" she screamed, as the rest of the girls tried to cover their ears with pillows. "Get up, or I'll..um..get Malfoy in here!" and before she knew it, everyone was up and dressed.  
  
"Hey, guys, watch what I can do!" Lavender shouted, and did a summersault right into the door. As she hit it, she fell backwards. Hermione opened the door as Parveti and Ginny carried her out, and dragged her down the stairs and on a chair. Everyone girl in Gryffindor was awake, and chattering about the trip to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Wake up, dunderhead!" Parveti screamed in her ear, and Lavender fell over. Just as she did, all the boys came down from their dormitory.  
  
"Did you get her drunk?" Seamus asked, yawning and stretching at the same time. Ron found a chair, and fell asleep at the table.  
  
"Why are you guys up so early, since you are already asleep," Ginny asked, as she pointed to a snoring Ron.  
  
"We heard a bang, and that just kept SOME of us up," Dean replied, shaking his head at Ron, and now at Harry, who just fell asleep while standing.  
  
"Well, the bang was Lavender here. She hit her head on the door," Hermione said, laughing a little.  
  
"Blimey! She has a hard head, then," Seamus replied. Just then, the portrait opened and Professor McGonagall entered.  
  
"As you girls, and the few who are guys, know, the trip to Hogsmeade is about to get started. Those who are going, follow me. It'll be a matter of minutes until you can buy the supplies you may need for the long trip to Maine," she said, and headed back out, followed by everyone else.  
  
"Later, guys," Parveti said, and she, Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender left the room with the others.  
  
"Well, at least us guys can get the common room to ourselves," Seamus said, as he again stretched. But then he looked at everyone else, who had fallen asleep. "Or we could just rest." And he fell asleep on the ground.  
  
Today was a warm, bright day, and Hogsmeade never looked better. A lot of witches and wizards were already there, considering the time of day. Professor McGonagall stopped them.  
  
"Now, you may shop, but keep in mind to stay in the village and be back at the castle before noon," she said, and everyone went in different directions. Parveti was looking around at the signs of the buildings.  
  
"I don't see anything where you can buy clothes or even a store that hasn't got anything to do with candy," she told them, but Hermione, who was a better spotter, pointed to one of the biggest buildings there was in the village.  
  
"Over there, guys. The swimming apparel store should be there, since it IS a clothing store," Hermione told them, and they all ran towards it. Inside, it was at least 3 stories, and clothes were everywhere. Each story had a specific section. The first was winter clothes, the second was summer clothes, and the third was swimming apparel. The only thing that would get them up there were stairs, and a whole lot of them. They all sighed.  
  
"Well, we best get going now, or we'll never get back in time," Ginny said, and they started to climb the stairs. Hermione looked around at the clothes they passed. Some where just plain colors, like red, black, blue, white, or brown. Others had designs on them, like flowers, brand names, or this one that looked like it was a dark blue shirt with a long sleeve light blue shirt under it. It had a turtle and it said, "Zero to Insane in 1.5 seconds". Others were more showable as they got to the second floor. There were low cut shirts, tank tops, and even shorts. The one that got Hermione's eyes were the two light blue ones that were next to each other. One said, "I'm so Sorry..You Looked Cute From Far Away" and the other said, "Caution! I Brake For Boys". Hermione knew she would look great in them, and pulled the others towards it.  
  
"I just HAVE to get these!" Hermione screamed, picking them up. 'Good! They have a size medium," she thought.  
  
"Try them on, then," Lavender said, picking one up that said, "Caution, Attitude Overload". Hermione went into the nearest try-on place. She looked into the mirror and liked what she saw. 'It's perfect!" she thought again, and got back into her own clothes.  
  
"I'm getting them!" She told everyone.  
  
"There's a new Hermione for you, everyone," Parveti said, smiling. "But we better head to the top now. It's almost 11:00." And they headed towards the stairs again. As they reached the top, bathing suits were everywhere. The girls went everywhere looking at all the selections. After about 30 minutes, they all had one picked. Everyone's was a two piece, even Hermione. Hers was blue with little lines around it, Ginny's was black with flowers, Lavender's was purple in many shades, and Parveti's was the brightest. It sparkled the rainbow colors. But they all were a little showable. Parveti checked her watch, and gasped.  
  
"Guys, it's 10 to 12! We better pay for these and hurry back, or Professor McGonagall will KILL us," she said, and they all went to the checkout. Altogether, it was 20 gallons, since they were each 5. They ran down the stairs, not even stopping to look at the other clothes, and out the door. It was still a warm, but very windy. They got to Hogwarts just in time, and up to the Gryffindor common room, where the boys were still sleeping.  
  
"Get up, you lazy boys," Ginny said, kicking Seamus. It was pretty easy getting them up, but that was because they threatened to slap them with dead fish that Professor Snape licked. Though, the truth was, they didn't have any fish, but they bet Snape would lick it if they did.  
  
"Let's see what you got!" Dean said eagerly, sitting up.  
  
"You'll have to wait until tomorrow," Hermione said, giggling as the boys groaned and said, 'ah man!'. "Besides, the feast it about to begin. We don't want to be late, do we?" and everyone ran out the portrait, though Ron, while turning a corner, fell on his head.  
  
"Wait for me, you guys!" he yelled, rubbing his foot.  
  
A/N Finished with this. Sry 4 the wait. Didn't want my parents to see it, and they're ALWAYS spying on me. Little girlish, but the rest won't be, or at least THIS girlish..even if I AM a girl, lol. Review plz! 


	4. The Big Feast

The Big Feast  
  
A/N Sorry it took too long to update. I was on vacation, and FINALLY returned. Though I did wait a couple of dayz 4 reviews, and, of course, ideas 4 this chapter. Then I got SICK, and couldn't get on the computer, but I'm fine now. Hope you like it.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, they noticed they were almost the only people there. All of the teachers were at the front tables, and some kids from Hufflepuff at their table. Quickly, they headed for the front of their table, and took a seat. Hermione was at the end and Ginny across from her. And to no ones surprise, Ron sat next to Hermione, and Harry next to Ginny.  
  
"Great idea, Hermione. Glad we left so early, cause we're sure not late!" Seamus said, sarcastically.  
  
"Better to be early then to be late," Hermione said back.  
  
"Says who?" Dean said, and rested his head on his hands. Just as he said this, about one hundred kids entered the hall, chattering excitedly. As they all sat down, Dumbledore came in, and went up to the teacher's table. Sitting down just for a second, he got back up, and waited for everyone to quiet down.  
  
"As you know, this feast is no ordinary feast. The food's different, the environment is different, and not to mention the seatings different. Yes, you may sit where you want. Now, switch if you want," he said, and a bunch of kids ran everywhere.  
  
"You'd think we were on the Titanic!" Ron said.  
  
"Nah, I don't think so," Seamus said. "It seems much to worse."  
  
"Can't they just find somewhere to sit? Jeez, it doesn't take THAT long to find a seat," Hermione said, resting her head on her right arm.  
  
"You'd think, eh, Granger?" a cold voice said, and everyone looked to their right (some to their left, since the seatings different). There stood Draco Malfoy (Who else), with his goons Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked, glaring at them.  
  
"You heard what Dumbledore said, scarhead. You can sit wherever you want," Draco sneered. "As much as it kills me to sit here, it's going to be fun to annoy you." And with that, the three of them sat a couple of seats away from them.  
  
"Hermione, you know any new curses?" Dean asked, calmly.  
  
"Nope," Hermione replied.  
  
"Darn.." Dean replied back. About 10 minutes later, everyone was seated, and Dumbledore got back up.  
  
"Ok, now that were are ready, I have a few things to say. Tomorrow is the trip, as you know, and It'll be a long one. As I hopefully explained before, we will be taking a train to the airport, take a plane, and ride a bus to our hotel, The Extreme. That should be a total between 10 and 25 hours. I know, I know. A lot of hours, but it'll be worth it, trust me. Now, after we arrive, there will be a list of things everyone will be going to, like BBQ's, and such. Don't get me wrong, you'll be able to do what you want, but not at the times that are planned. Now, let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said at once, and clapped his hands. Instantly, food appeared. Everyone started reaching for everything in site.  
  
"This food isn't as good as the stuff at the Slytherin table," Malfoy said, spitting out some chicken.  
  
"What's the difference? It's the same thing!" Ron said to him, and Malfoy gave him a glare.  
  
"What's this?" Lavender asked, holding up this circular piece of food.  
  
"I believe it's a Sweet Cagoon. It's a new kind of food that has a taste of sweetness and sourness altogether," Hermione said, taking one herself. Lavender looked cautiously at it, and took a small bit. She seemed pretty pleased with it, so pleased, she took a handful.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Um, Lavender..I think you had enough," Parvati said, grabbing the basket from her. It's been 30 minutes since she first had one, and she had about 3 baskets full.  
  
"No!! They're so good!!!!" she cried, trying to grab another, but Parveti slid it down the table.  
  
"You're obsessed," Ginny said.  
  
"It's worst than being an alcoholic," Hermione said, shaking her head. "Hey, Lav, here are some more cool, new treats. Like the Wobbling sucker, Lingering shocks, Vile Substance Cookies, Stupid Sweet Tarts.."  
  
"Oh, don't give her one of those. They'll make her stupid, like the name says," Neville said.  
  
"What'll be the difference?" Parveti yawned. "Better off with her not knowing anything. We could play a nasty trick on her, like taping a sign saying, 'Kick Me' on her back, and if she notices, we can tell her it's part of the uniform."  
  
"Oh, well, then..I'm not taking any now," Lavender said, taking her hand back from them.  
  
"Oh, you overheard? Darn it," Parveti said, sighing.  
  
  
  
Five hours had past since the feast started, and one more hour to go. Malfoy was still critisizing the food, with agreement from only two people: Crabbe and Goyle. Harry and Ron were getting sick and tired of it.  
  
"Look at this, now!" Malfoy started, holding up some chicken. "It looks like something you'd feed to pigs! Though, I might remind myself I am at the Gryffindor table." That had done it. Both Harry and Ron jumped out of their seats and tackled Malfoy to the ground. Minutes later, it seemed that Crabbe and Goyle just noticed, and got in on the fight. By this time, teachers were rushing over, yelling the freezing spell, which stops the person in their tracks. Ron was just about to punch Malfoy in the nose again, though the first time it looked like Ron already broke Malfoy's nose, and Harry was being held up by Crabbe by the collar of his shirt. The teachers then broke the spell, and dragged all 5 of them out of the hall.  
  
"Well..that was some feast," Hermione said, trying to make the best out of it, while everyone was staring in awe(A/N hope that's the correct saying).  
  
Meanwhile, the boys sat in Professor McGonagall's office, along with Professor Dumbledore and Snape.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall said, the lines of her mouth very thin, as usual when she's mad. They all started talking at the same time, explaining what happened.  
  
"They started it, Professor!" Malfoy said, as Crabbe and Goyle nodded.  
  
"We had a reason, though!" Ron said.  
  
"Calm down, now," Dumbledore said, and they all did. McGonagall walked back and forth several times, and stopped to face them.  
  
"How you behaved today was foolish," she finally said. "Though, I will not expel you. Just 20 points will be taken, each."  
  
"But, Professor McGonagall, as you said, they acted foolish. I say that we keep them from going to Maine, but not Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. They had no intention in starting the fight," Professor Snape sneered.  
  
"Now, now, Severus. That's too much of a punishment. I think we found the best way to handle it, by taking points away. Hopefully it won't happen again," Dumbledore said, looking at them, and they nodded.  
  
"Well, I see this has been handle. Off to bed, the feast has ended by now, excepy Malfoy. You should head to the hospital wing to fix that nose of yours. Crabbe, Goyle, please make sure he gets there," Dumbledore said, and they left his office. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle headed right to the hospital wing, muttering that the punishment towards Harry and Ron wasn't enough and that they should've made them stay, while Harry and Ron headed left.  
  
"Glad we're still going," Ron finally said, "and that all we got was scratches and stuff." Harry had a bloody nose, and the biggest headache, not to mention lots of scratches, while Ron had a cut lip and black eye.  
  
"Yeah. Much like Snape to try to get us not to," Harry said, while Ron nodded in agreement, as they reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she said.  
  
"Bertie Botts," Ron said, and the portrait opened up. Inside went wild as they entered. Fred and George ran up to them and lifted them on their shoulders.  
  
"What a great fight, you guys!" Fred said, through the clapping.  
  
"Yeah! It's about time someone broke that slime bag's nose!" George said. After 30 minutes of retelling the story, the crowed went to bed. They probably wouldn't have if the Head Boy didn't tell them to. Only ones left were Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Ron, you do know that your lip is really bleeding, right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, I know," he finally said.  
  
"Here," Hermione said, and got out a tissue, handed it to him, then whispered a spell that made Ron's black eye go away. She turned to Harry and did the same.  
  
"I'd have to say, that was a great fight," Hermione admitted, as Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"That's a first, you saying a fight was good," Harry laughed.  
  
"Yeah, well, it's true. But if anyone got hurt.." Hermione started, but Ron cut in.  
  
"Actually, everyone in the fight but Crabbe and Goyle got hurt. You know that, right? Malfoy got a broken nose! I'm not saying anything against it.." he said.  
  
"I know, I know," Hermione said, and looked at her watch. "We better get to sleep. It's almost midnight, and we need to get up at 6." And they headed towards their dorms.  
  
As Hermione entered her dorm, she found Ginny still packing, Parveti rushing around asking what she should wear tomorrow, and Lavender was asleep on the bed.  
  
"Hermione!! There you are!! I need help," Parveti screamed, running towards her, the curlers on her head bouncing. "What make-up should I wear, and what clothes?"  
  
"Well, let me see the clothes," Hermione said, and Parveti handed her a short, red dress, and some sparkly jeans with a white shirt that was also sparkly. Hermione looked at each clothing, and then tried to picture Parveti in them. Brown curly hair and a red dress, or brown curly hair sparkly jeans and shirt.  
  
"The jeans and shirt," Hermione finally said, "and the white sneakers, not to mention."  
  
"I was thinking the same. I won't get too hot in them, will I?" she asked, and Hermione shook her head.  
  
"We'll be there at night, and it won't be too hot," Hermione said. "Now, let me see what make-up you got." And she sat on her bed, as Parveti dumped a ton of make-up out.  
  
"Ok..oh, here!" Hermione said, and picked up some light blue eye shadow, brown mascara, and some peach lipstick.  
  
"Great! Thanks, Hermione! You need help?" Parveti asked.  
  
"Nope. I have it planned out. I'm wearing my blue shirt that said, 'I brake for boys', with some jeans, and my make-up will be white eye shadow and blue mascara, but no lipstick," Hermione replied, making sure that she had them.  
  
"Blue??" Ginny asked, trying to zip her very full bag. "That's cool!"  
  
"What're you going in, Ginny?" Parveti asked, changing into her pajamas.  
  
"A light pink skirt that's a bit above the knees..ok, it's pretty much a LOT above the knees, and a white shirt. And could I possibly wear some of your make-up, you guys?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said.  
  
"Ok. I'll look tomorrow. I'm too tired to look now," Ginny yawned, and fell into bed without changing.  
  
"Ok, but you better watch out for Ron. He might not like it if you're wearing a short skirt," Parveti said giggling.  
  
"Bully for him, then," Ginny said, and when everyone was in bed, Hermione turned the lights off.  
  
  
  
  
  
IN THE BOY'S DORM  
  
"Hey, Ron, I know what Ginny's wearing tomorrow," Dean said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, yeah? What?" Ron asked.  
  
"A short skirt, and a whole lot of make-up," Dean laughed.  
  
"She better not..who knows what Harry'll do," Seamus joined in.  
  
"Whatever," Harry replied, trying to change the subject, because he knew Ron wasn't very happy.  
  
"You better watch it Harry! One hand on my sister and I'll..I'll.." Ron said, starting to choke the air.  
  
"Anyways.." Neville said, "Do you think they're talking about make-up?"  
  
"Probably," Seamus yawned. "Let's get to bed, guys."  
  
"Yeah, ok," Ron yawned back. "Harry, turn the lights off." Harry then jumped into bed.  
  
"Can't, I'm already in bed," Harry pretended to yawn.  
  
"Not this again," Dean mumble.  
  
"HARRY, YOU IDIOT!! TURN THE LIGHTS OFF!! YOU'RE CLOSEST!!" Ron yelled.  
  
"No, I'm not," and Harry made an attempt to jump out the window, but Seamus yelled before he did.  
  
"No need for that!! I'll turn it off!!!" and Seamus slowly walked over to the light switch, and turned it off. On the way back, he hi against a bed, and fell head first to the ground. Too lazy to move, he stayed there all night.  
  
  
  
A/N Finished with this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Or I might not finish!! You can get others to read and review mine if ya won't. But if I don't get 5 new reviews (or around 5), I'm done! Sry.  
  
Ok, I know the boy's dorm thing was shorter then the girl's. Mostly cause the girls were going on about what they were going to war and stuff, and thank god the boys weren't. Maybe I should've had them do that..nah..lol. REVIEW PLZ!! 


	5. Long Train Ride Turns Freaky

Long Train Ride Turns Freaky  
  
A/N Sry 'bout the wait. Oh, and the beginning was going to start out different, but I lost the thing I wrote it on. I guess I could at least look 4 it, but it was pretty crappy, lol, so here:  
  
~*~*~  
  
"UP, EVERYONE, UP!!" Ginny screamed, jumping up and down on her bed.  
  
"Where am I?" Lavender yelled, then shook her head. "Oh, yeah..Hogwarts." then she fell back asleep.  
  
"Ginny..it's 5 in the morning," Hermione moaned.  
  
"Did you guys already forget what today IS?" Ginny screamed again, jumping off the bed and making a loud bump of the floor.  
  
"Tuesday?" Parveti said.  
  
"..I dunno..but it's the day we go to Maine!!" Ginny screamed yet again. Every girl jumped out of bed and ran to get ready.  
  
"I totally forgot!" Lavender said, grabbing her clothes.  
  
"Same here," Hermione said, running to get her clothes and makeup. "We're leaving at 7, right?"  
  
"Yup," Ginny said. "Let's wake the boys up."  
  
"I got a better idea.." Hermione said evily, "Let's play a trick on them. We can put on a mask and stand by them all and when they wake up..they'll have a heart attack!"  
  
"Yeah! And We can use my green mask thing. You know, clears your pores," Parveti said.  
  
"You're wierd..and too..girly, but ok," Ginny laughed. All the girls put the green stuff on and silently went to the boy's dorm.  
  
"Hermione, you stand by Ron..cause you loveee him..Parveti, you can go by Seamus, Lavender to Dean, and I'll get Harry," Ginny said. The girls all went "oooo" and when in. They went by each guy.  
  
"Where's my teddy bear?" Ron muttered, still asleep. Hermione tried not to laugh. When Ginny counted to three, she knocked on the wall.  
  
"Wha..?" Ron said, opening his eyes. As soon as he saw Hermione, not knowing it was her, he screamed.  
  
"Ron, what is goin--" Harry started, but noticed Ginny, and he screamed. Soon enough, all the boys were awake and then they screamed.  
  
"It's just us!" Hermione laughed, wiping the green stuff off.  
  
"What the..you guys scared us to death!" Dean said, lowering the sheets off his head.  
  
"Well, it was pretty funny," Lavender laughed.  
  
"Hardy har har," Seamus said.  
  
"You guys better get ready. We're leaving for the trip in less than 2 hours. Don't tell me you forgot about that?" Ginny said.  
  
"Uh..no?" Ron muttered. Ginny rolled her eyes and left the room with the rest of the girls. They grabbed their luggage, which was a lot of bags, and carried them down the stairs to the common room.  
  
"I..hate..this," Lavender said, as she dropped one of her suitcases. Seconds later the boys came down, fully dressed, with their luggage.  
  
"Why aren't thou ladies dressed in thou dresses?" Seamus said in his olde English accent. They all glared at them and ran upstairs. It was a smart thing not to enter the girl's dorm, because of all the fuss, but Harry and Ron did so anyways. They were going to get pictures of them for the other guys.  
  
"This is mean," Harry said.  
  
"So? Being in those green masks was mean, too," Ron replied, turning the camara on. He quietly opened the door, and quickly took a picture, without looking himself. They ran downstairs where Dean, Seamus, and Neville were.  
  
"You got it?" Seamus asked eagerly.  
  
"Right here," Ron said triumphantly, holding the picture up. The perverted boys gathered around it to see what was taken. When they did see, they flew into shock. Each girl was flicking the camara off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"C'mon guys!" Hermione yelled, running to the muggle bus. They just got off the Hogwarts train and was now headed for the cozy bus..two-to-a- seat, cozy. Parveti and Lavender finally caught up.  
  
"You'd better save a seat for Ron, Hermione," Lavender giggled, along with Parveti.  
  
"Shut up," Hermione muttered, climbing into the bus. She took the first seat, which had a mini tv attatched to the top of the bus, right in front of her. Soon enough, everyone was on.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" Ron asked as he entered the bus.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" Hermione replied.  
  
"C-can I sit next to you?" Ron said, blushing furiously.  
  
"Sure you can!" Hermione said, then Ron sat next to her. Harry and, of course, Ginny were sitting on the other side of them. They were both trying not to laugh, but they weren't doing a very good job, until Ron gave them a look that made them shut up.  
  
"Ok, now, calm down, everyone." Dumbledore said as he entered the bus, holding a piece of paper. "We're now going to be driving to the airport, so make yourselves at home..though respect the bus and don't burn it down. First off, we're going to have a contest. Anyone who says 'Hogwarts', will have to sing a song write in front of the bus. The song will be of the three choices on this piece of paper. Second off, you'll notice a tv infront of or behind you. We will be watching a muggle movie as soon as we start on our trails. Enjoy the ride as much as you can." And with that, Dumbledore went to the back row to sit, along with Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Wonder what movie it'll be," Ron whispered to Hermione.  
  
"It's probably going to be Two Weeks Notice," she whispered back..  
  
"How do you know that?" Ron asked.  
  
"They're putting it in right now," Hermione replied, pointing to the front, where an empty movie case layed.  
  
"Oh.." Ron said, and sat back in his seat. When they said 'cozy bus' they ment 'cozy bus'. The seats were wide and cushened, there was a little tv, and even a toilet. "About the picture.." "Oh, yes..that. Never knew boys were so perverted," Hermione laughed.  
  
"Well..guess we are," Ron smiled. "I'm sorry, though. It was really rude of us."  
  
"It's ok, Ron. Really. It's not like you got anything," she said.  
  
"Actually, we did. We got all four of you girls flicking us off," Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, other than that you didn't. Thought it was funny to do that," Hermione said  
  
"I'll just show this to mum.." Ron started, but Ginny cut in.  
  
"If you do, I swear..I'll tell her you took it because you wanted to see us naked!" she hissed at him.  
  
"But I didn't! She won't believe you without proof!" Ron said.  
  
"Knowing you..anyone would believe me without proof," Ginny laughed, while Harry was grinning ear to ear  
  
"Shut up," Ron said, putting the picture away.  
~*~*~  
  
"Is the plan set?" Malfoy said to Crabbe and Goyle, who nodded. "Good. Weasel and scarface will get it soon enough."  
  
"Um..boss? I think we for got something," Goyle grunted.  
  
"What?" Malfoy snapped.  
  
"The, um..dung bombs," Crabbe said.  
  
"Are you sure, you dung head? I swear they were on the table before we left Hogwarts.." Malfoy said, but quickly covered his mouth. He had said, 'Hogwarts' aloud. Praying no one heard, Malfoy banged his head on the seat..too bad Dumbledore heard what he said.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy, seems you said Hogwarts. Now here, take the paper and sing one of the songs on it. Go to the front now, your fans are waiting," Dumbledore said, handing Malfoy the paper, as he slowly went to the front.  
  
"Aw, poor farret boy lost the game. Come on now, sing us a song!" Dean said to him. Malfoy glared at everyone, then cleared his voice.  
  
"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, I love you and you love me," he sang, and started heading back, but Dumbledore cut in.  
  
"Now, wait there, Mr. Malfoy! You need to repeat," he said.  
  
"fine," Malfoy muttered, walking back up. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, I love you and you love me." And with that, he ran back to his seat as everyone else laughed.  
  
"I never knew Malfoy loved Barney so much," Ron said.  
  
"I, actually, didn't want to know," Harry laughed. Soon enough, the movie started, and ended in a flash, leaving them to the airport. After Dumbledore led them inside, got their bags checked, and got on their plane, everything went wild. Kids were running around and screaming.  
  
"What seat do you guys have?" Hermione asked, getting her ticket out.  
  
"10," Ron said.  
  
"8" Ginny said.  
  
"Hey, I got 9!" Harry said, smiling at Ginny, who smiled back.  
  
"14," Parveti said.  
  
"15," Seamus said.  
  
"16," Lavender said.  
  
"17," Dean said.  
  
"18," Neville said.  
  
"I have 11," Hermione said, smiling at Ron. "Looks like we'll be sitting together again!" Ron smiled.  
  
"Aww," Harry whispered, so Hermione and Ron couldn't hear.  
  
"Well, who gets 12 and 13?" Lavender asked.  
  
"We'll just have to find out," Hermione said, sitting in the correct seat, and Ron followed. Finally, everyone was seated.  
  
"Oh, no," Ron said looking at the front of the train.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked, and then followed his gaze. It was Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, coming their way.  
  
"Please don't let him sit here, please don't let him sit here, please don't.." Ron begged to himself, but soon enough, Malfoy sat right behind Ron, with Crabbe next to him; Goyle sat across from them.  
  
"Man! We have to be seated in back of Weasel and mudblood?" Malfoy complained.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn," Ron muttered. Hermione shook her head and grabbed Hogwarts, A History, from her bag.  
  
"This'll be a long flight," Hermione said to herself, as Malfoy started kicking Ron's seat.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N dang, I had to change their seat numbers so many times!!! Well, at least I'm done, heh. Plz review, FOR GOD'S SAKE, PLZ!!..heh..I'll update soon, I promise! 


End file.
